


Soulmates

by 28stylinsxn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Cheesy, College, Cute, M/M, Medicine, Poetic, Roommates, Soulmates, University, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28stylinsxn/pseuds/28stylinsxn
Summary: Louis made a promise to his mum he would make her proud and that's why he met his soulmate.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveLouAndHarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLouAndHarry/gifts), [Tara28LT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara28LT/gifts).



> So it's my first one-shot in English so i hope it's not that bad.
> 
> for iconic ducks ♡

Louis never felt more sad. Everything was going to literal nowhere. He was studying for nothing because he didn’t like it. He wanted to be a doctor, not a lawyer. But there he was, doing literally nothing for his happiness. But his mum wanted him to be like that, and after she passed out he decided to keep going. And he couldn’t. It was just impossible for his mental health. He was going nuts. But for his mom, only for her. 

“I’m dumping this crap”, screamed Liam, “this is fucking useless.”

Louis turned and watched how Liam had his twentieth breakdown in a week. He approached him and tried to comfort him. The puppy, as he called him, really wanted that degree but it was just stressful for an emotional mess like him. His mom was carried to an illegal mafia and after years, the state managed to free her. Since that moment he decided to be a lawyer, to help people. 

That’s why Louis wanted to be a doctor. 

After that moment, Liam was calmed down and resting and the blue-eyed boy was watching the stars of the night in London. His mind had a tone of ideas where he escaped and studied what he wanted. And he could. He remember his mother, in her last moments.

“Love, do what makes you happy, you’ll make me proud even when you think you’re not doing it right”.

He knew that meant to start studying what he really wanted. He was still young, that month he would turn 23, but he was scared. Med school was huge, but after all, it was his dream. He started preparing the paper work, and when he exchanged degrees, he sold the books to a cute little boy called Zayn. He went to their dorm, and Liam started literally flirting with that boy. He gained more money and he had the money to start the new degree next year.

During that gap year, he was relaxed. He had everything ready and felt peace. He “talked” with his mom and he felt like she was okay with it.

Some months later, everything started. He had to move out of the dorm with Liam because it was not near his classes, and when he moved in, his roommate was still nowhere to be found. He decorated his side of the room with some soft lights and all his Marvel figures smartly put on the shelves. When he was putting the sheets, the door opened abruptly and a curly boy entered nerviously, screaming to his phone. 

“No, Niall, leave me alone! I’m not going to present myself with a blowjo- oh hi” said, blushing, as he saw the funny looks of Louis’ face. “That was my best friend, he says I’m lonely” moves his hand, taking importance out of his own words and hugs briefly his new roommate. “I’m Harry Styles! Nice to meet you!”.

“I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you too!”

After that, they talked, a lot. It felt like they knew each other since the beginning of Time, it felt comfortable, it felt home, but they didn’t understand it like that. They just “met”.

Classes didn’t begin until the first of September, but them both were already settled down. They enjoyed talking about trivial things, as for example, that night when neither of them could sleep and they noticed how strange is the fact that in the other part of the Globe, someone is waking up, beside their soulmate, to a shiny day. 

“But maybe they have work and feel like they want to cry in a little room”, said the green-eyed boy, stealing a little laugh of his new partner in crime. 

“Or maybe the fact that their soulmate was near made them feel better”.

They always ended up talking about soulmate, and it was deeper than that. Years before, some old souls met again, and went through the same. Started knowing each other and ended up in a very dangerous position for its time. Louis’ soul was rich and in a position of power. Everyone admired him, even Harry’s. And how strange, they met, and ended up having a secret affair, witch costed more than their lives. 

“But, Hazz, you have to be kidding me. You are the smartest lad I have ever seen”, Louis said, and he really meant that. He saw him knowing stuff just by remember them, and he had learnt them on fifth grade. He was really smart, but not memorising. He was smart because his mind was shaped that way. And it made him want to sit down and tell him how amazing he was.

Other times, they talked about serious stuff, as the political problem in Spain, or the on-going war in Pakistan. And they always reached the same point of view: the world was messed up but at least it gave good things.

And both of them thought they ended up meeting the other, but never said it out loud.

Time passed by and classes started. They shared many lessons, and that made everything easy. As strange as it is, they felt comfortable and safe around each other, and it made everything easier.

Time went by, slowly, and Louis ended up with no sleep, watching how Harry mumbled something in his sleep. He stared at him and sighted, completely lost on his thoughts. What was that? He knew it was something. The heart rush he felt when the green-eyed boy smiled made him ache, but he didn’t understand why.

“Are you staring?”, Harry said, opening one eye, making a half-smile. Louis blushed and covered his face with the sheets.

“No, I wasn’t. I just got up.”, blushed and uncovered his left eye, witch made direct contact with the other’s eyes and everything went silent.

From nowhere, Harry got up and Louis sat on the bed. Harry licked his lips and stared at the other’s lips and tilted his head, and gave Louis the softest kiss ever.

And since that moment, they knew what everyone did. They were made for each other, and soulmates are forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !!!


End file.
